Just Another Day At The Morgue
by annoyanceisavirtue
Summary: Molly thought it would be just another day at the morgue. Then, Sherlock shows up with a gash in his head. She has to fix him. Fluffiness ensues.


A/N: I had this idea randomly while eating dinner and had to stop just to write it. No, I haven't given up on The Text, I'm just in the process of writing the new chapter. Enjoy! :)

…

Molly softly hummed to herself as she worked on the bodies that had been brought into the morgue today. "Cause of death: asphyxiation. Also, multiple fracture wounds to the back of his head. Poor man suffered." She softly whispered to herself, as she often did when she was alone in the morgue. Then, she went back to humming.

"Never thought you would be a Coldplay fan." Said the familiar deep baritone voice from behind her. Molly jumped and dropped her tools. As she turned, she saw Sherlock cringe."Sh-Sherlock! What are you doing here? I thought you had a case in Cardiff."

"I did, just got back an hour ago. Picked up the killer, no big deal." As Sherlock walked closer, Molly understood the reason behind his visit- the large gash in his forehead that led down to his cheek. "You're bleeding Sherlock! Badly." Molly exclaimed. "Great deducti-" Sherlock cringed as Molly came closer and tenderly touched his forehead. "Molly be careful, it hurts." Sherlock said through gritted teeth, and Molly stepped back.

"Sherlock you might want to visit the hospital upstairs. This looks serious and could require stitches." Molly said. "Molly, you're a doctor. And I don't want to go upstairs; I want you to stitch it for me. Please?" Sherlock said while looking at her with wide eyes, making him look very young. "Oh all right. Besides, where's John? _He_ could fix this for you." Molly said while leading Sherlock to an empty autopsy table, forgetting all about the body she was working on before he came in.

"John was out with Mary." Sherlock said, spitting her name out with disgust. "And I was at home when the killer surprised me by trying to attack me _in_ Baker Street. Really, criminals can be so _stupid_ sometimes." Sherlock said while chuckling bitterly. "Anyway, his attack did catch me off-guard, however, and while trying to sweep his legs out from under him, I hit my head on the coffee table. Lestrade got there and pulled him off of me. Honestly, I could have finished him off easily." Sherlock finished. Molly chuckled. "I'm sure you could have. Now sit still." She ordered. Sherlock obeyed, and she started on his stitches.

…

First she cleaned his wound with some anesthetics. Sherlock winced and gripped the table more fiercely. "Sorry." Molly said, wincing when he shut his eyes with more force than necessary. "It's your job." Sherlock replied, but there was a cold undertone to his voice. Molly then took her needle in hand. "Are you sure that you don't want any pain medication beforehand?" Sherlock shook his head. "I'll be fine." "Ok, but there has to be a way for you to tell me if it becomes unbearable." Molly said, concerned that his stubbornness would cause him pain.

Sherlock then surprised her by grabbing her waist. "I'll squeeze if it hurts too much, okay?" He said. Molly was glad his eyes were still closed so he didn't see her blush furiously. "Al-All right." Molly said unsteadily. She could've sworn he smirked at her reaction. She carefully started his stitches. Sherlock tightened his hold on her waist, and she realized that she was trapped between Sherlock's legs and she blushed again at that thought.

She quickly stitched up the wound, and was interrupted by Sherlock's small comment of "Careful, Molly, I don't want a scar." After she was done, she quietly said, "All done Sherlock." He slowly opened his eyes and carefully felt his head. "It doesn't hurt." He said, as if in awe. "Well, of course it doesn't! Really Sherlock, do you think I'd make it hurt?" Molly said, hurt.

"I didn't mean that you would, it's just…every time that I've been to a hospital, it usually hurt." Sherlock said, looking down. Molly suddenly felt a pang of sadness for the man in front of her. "Hey." She said. She put her finger under his chin and gently lifted his face up to meet her gaze. "Just because it hurt then, doesn't mean it'll hurt now." She whispered.

Their faces were in close proximity, and Sherlock found that he didn't mind. He looked quickly at Molly's lips and back into her steady gaze. Molly herself was shocked that Sherlock hadn't pulled away yet. Sherlock then made the first move, pulling Molly closer. Molly immediately closed her eyes and Sherlock gently pressed their lips together. It was a brief kiss, but for Molly it felt like eternity. She had dreamt about this moment for so long, but her dreams didn't live up to the real thing. Sherlock gently pulled away and Molly's eyes fluttered open.

The first thought that Sherlock had was _I can't believe I did that. _Molly's thoughts were quite in sync with his. _I can't believe he did that. _Sherlock recovered first and quickly came up with a cover. "Umm…endorphins. Kissing releases endorphins which are proven to be natural pain relievers." Molly smiled. "I thought it wasn't hurting?" Sherlock grinned, and said "Exactly." Molly stepped back from the table and allowed Sherlock to get off.

As he was about to leave, he turned to Molly again. "Molly…I cannot thank you enough for stitching me up. Really." Molly could see that he genuinely meant it. She went onto her tiptoes to kiss him one last time before he had to leave. He immediately responded and bent down and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him. Before Sherlock had a chance to deepen the kiss, Molly pulled away. "You better get going. I'm sure John is home, and he's probably wondering where you went."

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow." Sherlock said, before leaning down and kissing Molly's cheek. When he reached the door, he turned back and waved. "Bye." Molly whispered, before going back to work on the body she had been working on before Sherlock had swept in. If anyone had told her that Sherlock Holmes would come into her morgue and kiss her, she would've thought they were crazy. But it had happened, and she was on cloud 9. Maybe this relationship would blossom, maybe it wouldn't. But Molly was certain of one thing- she had just kissed Sherlock Holmes, and he had responded. Maybe he even had feelings for her._ Wow._ She thought. _This has been one bloody good day at the morgue._

…

A/N: Just a short little Sherlolly drabble. Hehe. Please review!


End file.
